


sun & moon

by plutou



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (for some of them), (literally), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Soulmates, Reincarnation, and they're his moons, but they don't come in until later, jisung is the sun, lowercase intended, minsung is the "main" pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutou/pseuds/plutou
Summary: everytime jisung starts to feel human again, everything he loves is ripped away from him.or the one about how the sun loved the moon so much, he died every night to let them breathe.maybe being the physical incarnation of the sun isn't all it's cracked up to be.





	sun & moon

it had been approximately 180 years since han jisung died.

why was he still here? he wouldn’t be able to tell you. it’s not like he could remember anything about his past life.

all he knew was that he was apparently the sun. yes, the actual sun. the giant ball of flaming gas that people can’t live without.

how he was simultaneously a giant star in space and a seemingly normal human “living” on earth, he couldn’t understand.

one thing he _did_ understand was that the sun needed a moon.

in the 180 years since he died, han jisung had fallen in love 3 different times.

he’s not sure how he knew who the moon was each time. it was a gut feeling, as if gravity was altered to bring him and whoever it was as close as possible. sometimes metaphorically, sometimes literally.

the first time it happened, it was literal.

his name was bang chan.

he had lived in australia, which was where jisung had found himself in his orbit.

he’d- quite literally- bumped into chan in a busy outdoor mall.

a worried chan had offered him his hand to pull him up from the floor, jokingly commenting on how lost he had looked. he wasn’t wrong, considering jisung had never stepped foot in australia once his entire life- well, neither of his lives- at least as far as he knew.

chan, being the gentleman he was, offered to buy jisung a coffee to apologize for toppling him over so harshly (jisung was quite small, and chan, while not much larger height wise, still had quite a bit of muscle on him). jisung, enamored by his first moon, had happily accepted.

the two got along wonderfully.

jisung followed chan around so much he’d been referred to as chan’s second shadow (ironic, considering he was the light source). it didn’t take jisung long for him to realize he was in love.

but this love wasn’t exactly romantic. it was more of a familial love, as if chan had grown to be like the father that jisung no longer had. jisung had moved in (as much as he could with his 0 belongings) to chan’s apartment, and all was well.

it was just the two of them, living happily in each other's presence, not being completely forgotten by the world, but not doing anything too significant either. jisung had almost forgotten he was an immortal being. he liked it this way.

however, that wouldn’t last long.

the three had met in a studio. chan had developed a great interest in music, moreso in producing it (he’d been spending quite a lot of time practicing on his laptop- so much that jisung sometimes had to physically take it away from him to make the man get some sleep). chan had wanted to take his first look around a real studio, and jisung, being the second shadow he was, wanted to go with him.

as far as they knew, the studio was empty for today, and they’d been given special permission to look around.

because of that, jisung thought his “overdramatic” scream as he nearly jumped into the ceiling as he saw an unknown figure in one of the chairs was justified.

after chan calmed jisung down (all while the stranger laughed, which jisung was slightly offended by), he asked the man for his name.

he’d introduced himself as seo changbin, and then promptly stated that jisung’s scream had ruined his recording session.

even though the issue was one that could easily be fixed (jisung didn’t care much for this _seo changbin_ guy), chan did what he knew best.

he asked changbin if he could buy him a coffee.

 

...

 

after that, jisung started to notice something. there was a strange gravitational pull between the three of them- similar to his initial one with chan, albeit not as strong. as he grew to like changbin more and more after his horrible first impression, he saw chan was growing fond of him as well.

perhaps “fond” was too weak a word.

the three of them had become best friends, even coming up with the name 3RACHA for their makeshift rap group they’d formed one night while tipsy. jisung noticed the gravitational pull between chan and changbin growing stronger. he noticed all the little glances chan would steal at changbin, and how changbin would return them (somehow, without chan noticing).

this continued on for months, so long that jisung was almost surprised when he saw them kiss in the hallway.

almost.

 

…

 

jisung was starting to fade at night again.

it started slowly, then got worse as each night passed.

this hadn’t happened since he first met chan- he’d only agreed to move in with him once he had a solid, real, _alive_ form at night.

fading was a strange experience. it started as jisung being completely knocked out as soon as he fell asleep, then progressed to him falling asleep as soon as sunset came, then went as far as him essentially being in a coma from sunset to sunrise.

when his fingertips started to become nearly transparent while he was asleep, chan and changbin decided that was enough.

jisung had never told them about who he really was. since he’d stopped fading at night, he didn’t think it was an important thing to mention. really, he’d almost forgotten. he’d sound silly anyway, who would even believe something like that? there’s no way someone can be a physical incarnation of the sun. chan would’ve kicked him out in an instant.

but now, he had no choice.

he spilled everything. there was a long wait for a reaction.

the first person to speak up was chan, asking why he never told him. his voice sounded… betrayed. jisung’s heart shattered.

changbin didn’t believe him at first. once jisung asked what human condition could possibly make your fingertips turn transparent at night, he had second thoughts.

they didn’t know what to do.

so they did what they knew best- continue life as normal.

 

…

 

the fading at night had stopped, but jisung’s status as Physical Incarnation of the Sun was becoming more and more apparent. it felt as if the fading was still happening, but _backwards_.

it started with his fingertips having a slight glow. they thought nothing of it, that it was probably just a side effect from the fade. they just made sure jisung wore gloves whenever he went out (leather ones, since the glow would shine through any other kind with holes).

soon enough, jisung’s _entire body_ emitted a warm glow. so much to the point he couldn’t go outside or be seen anymore without raising suspicion or being accused of being an angel on earth (which chan and changbin didn’t quite disagree with, jisung overheard).

after a little while they’d discovered the happier jisung was, the brighter he’d glow.

so of course, when one day chan came home announcing he was officially engaged to changbin, jisung really did shine as bright as his celestial counterpart.

maybe even brighter.

thankfully, chan was wearing sunglasses.

 

...

 

the moon spell was only released by true love.

when the little voice that let jisung know who he was every now and then had first told him this, he thought it had to be in the romantic way.

chan and changbin had proven that wrong.

while _they_ loved each other romantically, they loved jisung just as much as he loved them. they were a family.

but families don’t always get happy endings.

as the old quote went, “the sun loved the moon so much he died every night just to let her breathe”.

to let chan and changbin have a good life together, to let them be happy, to let them truly _breathe_ \- jisung had to die.

he realized this when his physical form started evaporating entirely a couple days before chan and changbin were to leave for their honeymoon.

it happened quickly. by the time changbin had rushed his way back home from the studio, jisung was already half gone.

if it weren’t for the context, the sight would’ve been beautiful.

the three of them laid together on the floor, clinging for dear life, tears pouring bathed in golden light.

they sat there hugging and holding hands for nobody quite knows how long, until the light burned itself out, until chan and changbin’s hands were no longer holding jisung’s, and they were sitting alone in a pool of his shimmering tears.

 

the news revealed 2 new sunspots had been found that night.

 

...

 

it was a long time before jisung was pulled back into awareness, if he could even call it that. it was empty, cold, and dark. no place for a sun.

until he felt the pull of his second moon.

once he had a real human consciousness on earth, memories of his past “life”, chan, and changbin had come flooding back, and jisung fell to his knees.

and he cried.

he had no idea where he was, or how long he’d been crying. he’d barely even processed being _alive_ when someone came and tapped him on the shoulder.

jisung tried to blink as many tears out of his eyes as he could (which wasn’t many) and looked up at the visitor. through his blurry vision and sobbing fit, all he could make out was red hair.

the boy’s voice was deep, yet caring. jisung couldn’t make out a single word he said.

he felt an arm slide around him from the side, pulling him into a hug. he wasn’t sure when the red haired boy had sat next to him, or why he was doing this, but he wasn’t about to complain.

once jisung had stopped crying, however long it took, he found the red haired boy had fallen asleep on his shoulder, arm still around him.

jisung had discovered he was on some sort of campus. he took a closer look at redhead to discover he had soft features, he looked quite young, and his face was adorned with constellations of freckles. he was beautiful.

jisung didn’t want to wake him, but he had no choice. as he woke the boy, his features went from soft to rigid to soft again.

the boy apologized for falling asleep and introduced himself as felix. jisung almost started crying again hearing him speak with the same accent chan had.

after jisung introduced himself in return, felix helped him up and offered him to stay at his place if he had nowhere to go for the night. he accepted, forgetting that he would still fade.

felix noticed, but he didn’t think much of it. he casually asked him in the morning and jisung told him everything, expecting felix to dismiss him as a freak and dump him back on the street to never speak to him again.

instead, felix was understanding, and told him he could stay with him as long as he needed. after hearing the story about chan and changbin, he hugged him for a long time, letting jisung melt into his arms for a second time.

jisung didn’t understand why felix was so caring towards him.

felix’s warmth rivaled his own, and jisung wondered how _he_ could possibly be the human incarnation of the sun when felix was right there.

 

…

 

as time went on, jisung learned about where he was, but more importantly, about felix.

he learned that he was in australia again, felix had exactly 238 freckles (felix didn’t tell him, he counted), he had a best friend named hyunjin that he went to dance classes with, he could perfectly imitate a mosquito (which was annoying but cute at the same time), and his hands were very small, almost the perfect size to hold.

over time, they became best friends (hyunjin was studying abroad in korea), and after a while, jisung realized he was falling in love, and not in the way he did with chan.

he found it hard to believe felix was a moon.

 

he decided felix was one of those full moons that shine so brightly they turn the darkest night into dawn.

 

…

 

jisung wanted to confess his feelings.

he didn’t know why he waited so long to do it, until he’d waited _too_ long.

felix had gotten a call that he’d been accepted to a performance school in korea, the one hyunjin was going to.

he had to leave immediately.

jisung got ready to go with him, and they got as far as the airport when jisung froze.

he couldn’t go with him.

he had no credentials, no money, no anything. if he tried he would surely be arrested. felix would be taken away from him either way.

everything felt like a blur.

 

_he’d never be able to hold felix’s hand again._

 

he felt his body fading.

 

_he’d never be able to kiss every single one of felix’s 238 freckles until he fell asleep._

 

he felt tears fall out of his eyes.

 

_he’d never be able to love again._

 

he felt his light begin to shine.

 

felix noticed him freeze up and realized what was happening.

he pulled him into the tightest hug he could manage. jisung couldn’t feel anything.

when felix kissed him, everything turned to white.

 

…

 

when jisung woke up again, he immediately felt everything.

he was angry.

he tried to yell at the abyss. at whoever chose him.

“why me, why me, why me?”

no noise came out.

he kept yelling anyway. every expletive he could think of.

the void seemed to enjoy him soundlessly cussing it out, because it waited a while to yank him back to reality to find the third moon.

 

…

 

jisung was alert. he didn’t know quite where he was, but he knew he didn’t want to be there.  

he wasn’t going to bother finding his new moon. he didn’t need one anyway. he was a strong, independent sun who didn’t need a-

“sir? please? hello? do i need to call an ambulance?”

...or maybe he wasn’t as alert as he thought he was, because the barista in front of him had been repeating “sir” for the past 2 minutes.

“hello? sir? i get it’s not busy in here, but do you really have to do this?”

“i don’t want it,” jisung snapped back, voicing what was on his mind, not really thinking. the barista made a motion with his hands.

“ok, damn, i’m just trying to serve you coffee, since, you know, you’re in a _coffee shop_?” he pointed at the menu behind him, face deadpan.

as deadpan as it was, it was… really handsome.

 

 _no, jisung._ _you’re an independent sun_.

 

“are you just going to stare at me all day? i mean, i don’t mind, i know i’m handsome, but it’s kinda weird.” the barista said. his nametag read _minho_.

“sorry, i’ll-“ jisung said, almost robotically, turning towards the door.

“w-wait,” he heard minho say. he turned around, to see the barista looking at a loss for words, which, judging by his body language, he wasn’t used to. “aren’t you gonna… order something?”

jisung stared at the menu for a while. minho let out a huff, ripped off his name tag, and stuck it to the menu.

“ _now_ does anything catch your eye?”

this time, jisung was the one at a loss for words.

“listen pal, you appeared in here when i wasn’t looking and have done literally nothing but stare at me! so either you order _right now_ , or i call the big boss!” minho let out a chuckle that sounded more like a giggle, and jisung had to hold himself back from smiling. “and the big boss… you don’t want to know what he’ll do to you! so please order.”

to make minho even more flustered, jisung didn’t say a word.

minho pouted. “i see what you want. WOOJIN!”

jisung expected a huge muscley guy who could probably snap him in half like a twig to come in, but he wasn’t sure why. this was a coffee shop. there were clip art kittens on the menu. the barista aprons were pink.

a tall muscley guy _did_ come in, but not the kind jisung expected. he didn’t look very mean.

“what now, minho?” he said, almost as if he was expecting this.

“this guy came in and he won’t stop staring at me, and he won’t order, so i need you to-“

“is that your name tag on the menu?”

minho flipped around and grabbed it so fast jisung would’ve missed it if he blinked.

woojin burst out laughing. “yeah, ok. you don’t need me.”

he walked away, leaving an overdramatic pouting minho in the dust.

jisung stifled a giggle. “i’ll have a hot cocoa please. extra whipped cream.”

minho went to work mumbling to himself as jisung went to sit down. he was thankful for the gravitational pull affecting both him and the moon (he’d figured this out when felix had told him he felt a pull towards him when he’d seen him crying on campus), otherwise he would’ve looked like a total creep there.

“hot cocoa, extra whip, for… guy who’s in love with me. not all at once, please.” minho called out from the counter.

“it’s jisung.”

“yeah, same thing.” minho said turning away, though jisung could hear the smile in his voice.

after not eating for what felt like 80 years (it probably was), the hot cocoa tasted like heaven. jisung drank it so fast he got up and ordered another one after 2 minutes.

“what? already? i mean, more business, ok.” minho said, looking like he was wondering why jisung hadn’t left yet.

jisung ended up ordering 4 more drinks before minho had enough.

“that’s too bad bud, we’re out of marshmallows now.” minho said, cat like smirk on his face as if he’d won an argument.

“i thought you weren’t busy? how are you out of marshmallows already?”

minho hung his head in defeat. “is there anything else you need, sir?”

jisung thought for a moment. “yeah… is that menu item called ‘minho’ still available?”

 

…

 

jisung had ended up getting minho’s number, even if minho acted annoyed writing it down. there was only one problem.

jisung didn’t have a phone.

“back again? i thought you were gonna call me to tell me i was gonna die in 7 days or something.” minho said, barely looking up from the counter.  

it was the next day and jisung had tried everything in his power to get a phone, but he didn’t want to get arrested, so he found himself in the coffee shop again. it’s not like he had anything else to do, anyway. if he stayed too far away from minho he’d probably end up losing his physical form.

“i was planning on it, but my phone, uhhh… broke.”

“you broke your phone so you’d have an excuse to not call me? i’m touched, really.” minho set down his rag from cleaning. “let me guess, hot cocoa? extra whip?”

they did the same thing as the previous day, except instead of jisung slurping down his drinks in silence, he took it as the opportunity to get to know minho.

he learned minho was 100% a cat person over dogs (he has two, named doongie and soonie), he likes the smell of sewage and his cats’ paws (to each his own), he likes to dance, and he’s _really_ cute. of course, jisung had already known that, but minho made it a point that he knew.

but when jisung asked why minho wasn’t making him pay for all the hot cocoa, he didn’t get an answer.

 

…

 

four weeks had passed and jisung had spent every single day at the coffee shop.

because he wasn’t _properly_ attached to minho yet, he was still fading away every night, so not having a place to stay wasn’t really a problem for him.

he wasn’t expecting minho to ask him out so soon.

“you’re staring at me again. i guess i’ll take that as a yes.” minho said, taking off his apron. his shift was over and he’d asked jisung if he wanted to go to dinner with him.

“yes, yeah, sorry.” jisung shook his head, snapping out of his daze. “i zone out a lot.”

minho chuckled. “yeah, i’ve figured that out by now.” he walked around the counter and offered jisung his hand. “come on.”

“wait, you meant… right now?” jisung said, hesitantly taking minho’s hand. it was small, like felix’s. it fit in his nicely. jisung tried his best not to think of felix too much.

“well, yeah,” minho said, pulling him out of the doorway. “you don’t have a phone, so it’s not like i can call you later. when else am i supposed to take you?”

he made a fair point.

 

…

 

the coffee shop was located in a mall (much larger than the one jisung had met chan in) which minho didn’t seem to have any intentions of leaving.

he did however manage to drag jisung into what had to be pretty much every single clothing store in the building before they stepped foot inside any food establishment.

neither of them bought anything. jisung had no money, and minho didn’t seem too interested in anything, even though he spent at least 5 minutes looking at everything individually. he seemed to be attracted to the flashier stuff, as shown by the long dangly earring in his left ear, and the fact everything he looked at for more than 5 minutes had some type of sequins on it.

other than that, he wasn’t dressed too extravagantly. he had on black skinny jeans and shoes comfortable enough to work in, and a plain white button up shirt. it was simple, yet nice, like the blue jeans and a hoodie jisung was used to wearing almost everyday. he didn’t have many clothes, but he had a slight selection, since swiping clothes from sales racks was much easier than stealing a working cell phone.

“my eyes are up here, jisung.”

jisung hadn’t noticed he’d been staring at minho’s legs for the past 4 minutes. specifically, his thighs. he made eye contact with minho for less than a second before he looked away, flustered. minho just laughed and dragged him into another store.

 

…

 

after about two hours, minho finally led jisung into a restaurant.

it wasn’t _too_ fancy, but it was fancy enough that they were asked if they had a reservation. which, apparently, minho did. jisung felt underdressed.

after they got their booth and way too big menus, minho immediately threw his down on the table.

“you know, i’m glad you said yes to dinner. i made this whole reservation in hopes that you would. i mean, if you said no, i guess i could’ve still brought woojin or something, but-”

jisung laughed. “why wouldn’t i say yes? it’s free food.”

“oh, assuming i’m going to pay for you, eh? you really are brave.”

“i mean, you’ve paid for everything i’ve ordered for the past four weeks.”

the slightest blush spread across minho’s cheeks, and if jisung didn’t know any better, he would’ve dismissed it as the dim lighting.

“yeah, about those… i was giving you my free employee drink. except since you got like 6 per day and i only get 1, you’ve put me like, 5 months in free drink debt.”

jisung laughed. “but why?”

“why? i dunno. i guess you’re just cute enough to grab my attention. you’re lucky you are, because you stare at me more than normal people. and trust me, i’m used to getting stared at.”

jisung realized he’d been blushing a lot recently, and right now was no different.

“you’re just pleasant to look at.” jisung felt himself say, letting the words slip out of his mouth without much thought.

minho laughed. “thank you, i’ve been told. like i said, you’re not bad yourself.”

before jisung could embarrass himself again, the waiter came and took their orders. jisung hadn’t eaten out in so long he just ordered exactly what minho did, even if he didn’t really know what it was.

when minho excused himself to go to the restroom, jisung realized what was happening.

he had a crush. and he didn’t like it.

he hadn’t known minho long enough to be fully in love, but he knew he’d get there soon.

he’d never had his moon love him back _like this_.

sure, there was felix. but felix was lost opportunities and unspoken words. jisung regretted everything about not telling felix before he had to leave. everytime he thought about him, he could feel the kiss still lingering on his lips as the last thing his human body felt before he faded away.

he couldn’t risk doing that again with minho. he’d either have to tell him or leave him early, before his feelings became too much.

jisung didn’t know what would happen when a sun and his moon romantically loved each other and openly shared their feelings. he’d never been able to experience it.

he decided he would leave.

when minho came back, jisung told him he had to go. “i can’t do this. i’m sorry.”

minho looked hurt. “what?”

jisung stood up. “i-i just can’t. i’m sorry.”

walking out of the restaurant, he told himself he wouldn’t look back.

but he did. and minho’s face made him regret every word.

 

…

 

a week had gone by and jisung hated every second of it.

really, what was he thinking?

he was _literally_ put on earth to love minho.

he knew felix would’ve wanted him to move on. _he_ wanted to move on. he had an opportunity to, and he threw it away.

with his connection to minho lessening, he felt his physical form weakening.

he had to reconcile with him as soon as possible, or be forced to live his next lives full of regret and leave minho forever wondering what happened.

 

…

 

when jisung arrived at the coffee shop, he wasn’t greeted by the usual brown haired boy with a cat like smile. instead, woojin was working the counter, and he didn’t seem to notice him.

“is…” jisung’s voice came out hoarse. “is minho here?”

woojin looked up. “jisung?”

he nodded.

woojin stopped what he was doing. “why do you care? you stood him up. what are you doing here?”

“t-that’s why i’m here. i… wanted to talk to him.” jisung could feel his guilt coming back. he felt sick.

“well, you’re out of luck. he wanted to take some time off after taking every shift he could to see _you_ everyday.”

jisung’s heart sank. why was he so stupid? in the process of trying not to get hurt again, he ended up hurting the one he was supposed to love most.

he swallowed. “is… there some way i can see him?”

woojin sighed. he could see how genuine jisung was being. he pulled out his phone and went to the back. he didn’t come back out for a while.

“he said you can visit him, but only if you go ‘right this instant’ while he’s ‘still feeling up to it’. here’s his address. it took some convincing, so you’re welcome. i know you’re a good kid.” woojin handed jisung a piece of napkin with a hastily written number on it.

before taking it, jisung lept up to hug woojin over the counter. woojin was quite a bit taller than him, so it was a little hard, but he managed.

“thank you,” he whispered, barely audible. woojin hummed in return.

 

…

 

jisung felt himself get weaker with every step towards minho’s apartment. if woojin didn’t help get him directions, he didn’t think he would’ve made it in time.

as he walked up to the door, he noticed a cat jump up in the window. minho had showed him countless pictures, but he still wasn’t sure if it was doongie or soonie. whichever one it was had been staring at him the entire time.

_so that’s what minho must’ve felt like._

before jisung could muster the courage to knock, a voice came from inside.

“i know you’re there, just come in before i start having second thoughts.”

jisung must’ve looked really confused opening the door, because minho answered his question without him even having to verbalize it. “they only jump on the window when someone’s walking up. now, you got something to say to me, i’ve heard.”

minho was facing the other way on his couch wearing black sweatpants with the word _souldance_ printed in white on the side of the legs with a logo. his black t shirt was plain, he had no fancy earrings in like usual (just normal small hoops), and his tennis shoes were thrown on the floor. he must’ve just not bothered to change after dance practice. jisung hoped he’d at least showered.

“i’m… sorry. i regret everything.”

“yeah, they all say that.”

jisung tried not to sob. “minho, you… don’t understand… there was a reason-”

minho flipped around to face him. “i _wanted_ to understand, jisung! why can’t _you_ understand? i liked you, okay? that’s why i gave you all those hot chocolates. it’s why i took all those extra shifts to see you. it’s why i took you to dinner, i thought it was obvious!” he sounded frustrated.

“minho, i… i like you too… i-” jisung was barely holding himself together.

“then why,” minho nearly yelled. “why did you leave me?”

jisung fell to the floor. he told him everything. he told minho about how he died, how one day he was just reincarnated as the sun, how he met chan and changbin and felix and how he lost every single one of them. how he didn’t want to lose minho too. he didn’t realize at what point he’d started crying.

it was silent. he couldn’t see minho’s face.

instead, minho kneeled in front of his spot on the floor and pulled him into a hug.

“sungie,” minho’s voice was soft and the nickname instilled some calm into jisung. “you think i didn’t notice all those times when you’d light up- _literally-_ when you were listening to me sometimes?”

jisung sniffled. “w-what?”

minho sat back and wiped jisung’s eyes. “the fact you didn’t know you were doing it somehow makes it cuter.” he brushed aside his hair and kissed his forehead.

jisung leaned forward into minho’s chest and they laid on the floor until jisung fell asleep, eyes tired from crying his fragile heart out.

 

…

 

when jisung woke up, he was scared. he was scared to be in the black abyss again, alone, minho long gone.

“good morning, sleepyhead.”

jisung opened his eyes to see that he wasn’t alone floating in space, he was on minho’s couch, head resting on minho’s chest, the rest of him sitting comfortably between his legs.

it was also definitely not morning. the clock by minho’s tv (which was pretty much blinding jisung) read 11:27 pm.

“m...minho?”

“hm?”

“you know, with my…” jisung gulped. “p-past and stuff… you don’t have to date me. i understand.”

minho kissed the top of jisung’s head. “as long as i can be with you now, i don’t mind.”

jisung smiled.

“and minho?”

“yeah?”

“next time, can you make sure you shower after dance practice?”

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd, so if it sucks, that's just bad writing baby
> 
> might split this into chapters. still the same fic, just split up (chan/felix/minho) to be more neat. not sure yet.  
> if it was unclear, felix and chan's portions didn't have true dialogue because they were in the past. minho, however, is the present.
> 
> i wanted to do binsung or changjin/changjinlix too but not everything works out.. at least i squeezed in hyunlix. kind of.
> 
> i didn't mention jisung's squishy cheeks in this, so honorable mention goes out to those.
> 
> title inspired by sun&moon by nct 127. go stream it, muah <3


End file.
